starting again
by MI games BeremyHaylijah freak
Summary: Jade's mum's work have moved the pair again. So now Jade has to start again fresh at St hearts. Big surprises for the whole team. Will Jade succeed at being a spy or will she crumble under pressure and quit?.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Zoe's POV**

The halls of echo the sounds of screams, the wind of rushing legs of eager school children to get to lunch. as i was about to wonder where my friend have disappeared off to after my boring english class with mr Flatly, a hand pulls me in to the empty classroom. The door shutting quickly behind me, I think I know who planned this,walking to the right side wall someone grabs me from behind with their strong arms around my waist. They or should I say he pushes me into the wall leaning his hands next to my head ,and I was correct it was Dan. As i stare into his persing blue eyes, i could get lost in them all day, he starts to lean closer till his warm breath is touching my cheek ***BEEP* *BEEP***was that the fire alarm? ***BEEP* *BEEP* **no, wait, it's to familiar to be a fire alarm ***BEEP* *BEEP* **it's my alarm a new day, and no Dan. finding a sister called charlie today have no idea how her name is so long but guess i will find out today.

* * *

**Jade's POV **

walking up to my new school, this will only last till mum work sends us away again to somewhere new. st heart what a name for a school. As I walk up to the gate a girl my height with auburn hair and green eyes comes running up to me followed by 3 friends probably, 2 boys one with blond hair, persing blue eyes and one nerdy looking with dark brown hair and brown eyes and also a gil with black hair and brown eyes

"hi, I'm Keri" says the auburn hair girl " this is Dan, Tom and Aneisha. You must be Jade the new girl right"

"yer, um...hi" i say shyly

"what brought you here to St heart?"keri says joyfully

"KERI" Aneisha shouts through closed teeth "you don't have to answer that Jade, Keri is just nosey"

"it's ok. my mums' job moved her here" i say hoping i can go to class before i get in trouble

"i have english with Dan, and Keri and boy geuinis here have maths, what do you have Jade?"aneisha asks like shes hoping i either don't or do have class with her

" i have english too" i say starting to walk off Aneisha and Dan follow me and Dan says in a anoyed voice

"sorry about Keri"

"its fine i had a friend like that too at my old school, Sarah"

"she sounds nice. if you want us to leave u alone it fine to say, ok Jade?!" Aneisha adds in

"no i like you guys"

"what me and neesh or all 4 of us" dan interrupts the silence

"all 4 of you" i say trying to break away from them and go to my class, when Frank comes up

"hey Frank" i say excited for him to be here

"hello Jade, i see you've meet Dan, Aneisha,Tom and keri"

"yes there all very nice"

"wait..., you two know each other?" Dan says shocked

"yes i know Jades mum, Dan" frank tells them

"we have to go Jade catch you later" Aneisha tell me

"oaky?!" i say i thought we had the same class

"Jade this is your communicator, when ever it flashes go to the caretakers cupboard' Frank whispers

"ok, do i go to class now?" i ask curious

"yes before you get in trouble with mrs king"

**That was my first chapter, i hope you like it.**

**please tell me if it was bad or good and maybe some tips to inprove**

**bye for now **

**TJ :) **


	2. Chapter 2 The mission

**Dan's POV**

The new girl Jade is really nice i don't think Keri has her yet, but there is something strange about her like she's hiding something. Frank said there is going to be a new member there's 4 new people in the past week and 3 are girls and frank said it was going to be a girl there's Joanne, Lia and Jade. I hope it's Jade but it will probably be Joanne.

Here comes mrs king, English with her is like someone racking their nails down a chalk board and I'm **not **exaggerating. Al of a sudden my pencil stars flashing Aneisha and I get up without mrs king noticing and run to HQ. We meet Tom and Keri there, pulled the broom. Once the doors opened I was stunned by who was down there with Frank.

"Jade" Keri screams and runs to give her a hug

"ok team I didn't just call you down here to tell you Jade is the new MI high member, I have a mission for you. The master mind is slowly dying and need the crime minister to find the 4 clones that are ¼ perfect."Frank says

"So who are KORPS looking for exactly?" tom asks curiously

"Kloe, Libi, Keri and... Zoe "Frank reply sadly

"WHAT?!."I scream

" they won't be able to reach her she's half way around the world, Dan" Tom try to calm me down

"HOW DO YO..." I was interrupted by Frank shouting my name and Aneisha putting her hand on my shoulder. Jade spoke up

"who's kloe, Libi and Zoe"

**Jade's POV**

Who are these girls they must be Keri's sisters but the way frank didn't want to say Zoe's name coz he knew Dan would go crazy

"Jade there Keri's sister/clones" Tom told me

"I guessed but who's Zoe she seems special to Dan" I whisper to Tom

"I'll tell you later Jade" Tom told me, then he continued "meet me at the entrance to HQ at the end of school" I nod before anyone finds out what we're doing . Keri is taking this pretty well , it was silent till frank spoke

"your mission is to find and bring kloe and Libi here, and protect them and Keri from KORPS"

"WHAT ABOUT ... Zoe" Dan started screaming but by the end of his sentence he was on the floor with his head between his knees crying, Neesh and tom both bent down next to him try to get him to calm down and sit on a chair next to him, Keri is, wait where is Keri

"Where's Keri" I put out there breaking the silence of sobs

"Team find Keri and Dan you stay here" frank spoke rather loudly

**Ten minutes later**

"She's in the girls toilets guys" Tom said through his com

"I'll go" I say, i don't know why I offered to go in but no one objected. "Keri you in here" I say softly all I hear are sobs "you can talk to me about anything, ok. So when you're ready come out, but if you want to stay in there all by yourself you can." I end with. The sobs stop and Keri comes out

"Really?" she says so softly I barely hear

"Yer anything anytime" I reply a bit louder than her, my pencil flashes and I answer "What's up"

"What's wrong with Keri? I saw her come out" its tom obviously who else would know what happened he's in base, watching us.

"Give me some time ok!" I say demandingly

"Tom asking you what has happened?" Keri asked wiping tears from her eyes

"Forget about tom, you came out to talk to me right?" I say avoiding her question, she nods

"I ... I... just don't want my sisters to be turned into the master mind." by the end of the sentence Keri was on the floor crying, I bent and hugged her.

"I don't think anyone wants them or you turned, Keri" I say so quietly I don't think she heard

"Really?" she copies my tone

"Really" I confirm, she smiles up at me and slowly gets up. We walk back to HQ, once we arrive back Aneisha and Dan aren't there and Toms at the computer, I think they're getting Kloe and Libi.

"Hey guys, what's up" Tom sounded excited

"Want some help?" I say curiously

"What? Seriously? You good with computers?" Tom replied as if I was joking

"would I ask if I wasn't?" I come back with, I hope I can help

"sure, come over here Jay" Jay. I like it

**Zoe's POV (New Zealand)**

Charlie is awesome, but she isn't a clone she is actually the mastermind's daughter OMG right, who would of thought. I miss Dan sooo much and also Aneisha and Tom, they have one of my sisters taking over my place and a new girl. I think in a few days i will go back to St Hearts to see them. Just reached the door to Charlie's she let me stay here with her when two sets of hands one pair grab me while the other holds something over my mouth, i move and kick and try to punch but it's no use. All of a sudden it goes black.

**Hahahahahaha I'm leaving a cliff hanger. Sorry guys but it's getting to the good parts I hope you like it. And sorry about last chapter the spelling was bad (I suck at spelling(if you haven't all ready caught my drift)) review plz hope you enjoyed reading p.s Ellenarnia your question about Jade's mum's name will be answered in the next chapter. I'll shut up now. **

**Bye TJ ****J**


	3. Chapter 3 Again

**Sorry for not updating sooner I had my cross country on Thursday and started writing it Friday night was still writing Saturday. I know my story is crap but it's my first and if you review and give me tips I could make its better. Enjoy. TJ : )**

**Zoe's POV**

The room is dark and cold. I can't seem to be able to move my arms or legs only my head/neck. I'm in a tube thing but the front is open, handcuffs pinning my hands the back of this tube thingy. Simular but completely different to the one I was in before, I have so many questions to ask both KORPS and MI9. Like how did you/ KORPS find me?, what's going to happen to me?, is it just me?, does Dan fancy me? Wait... not important... I don't think it is... wait it is if Dan does fancy me he would come to find me, won't he? MI9 would have told them by now; they should know I was captured by KORPS.

"V95 you've awoken" say a creepy familiar voice. The crime minister. "I just need to ask you one simple question" she continues

"What do you possibly want to know? You should know everything if you could find me" I spit out those words so fast but clearly

"Ahhhh settle down V95. And thank you for that complement" she says so bitterly I know she knows it wasn't a complement

"IT'S ZOE" I scream so loudly I think I defened my self

"Just answer my question V95"she says irritated

"what question" I say innocently and child like, I can tell she's stating to get annoyed

**Jade's POV**

"Dan can you stop pacing" Aneisha asked ever so politely, Dan stopped and said

"I wonder why Tom you never thought of telling me you had contact with Zoe"

"Well coz I know you Dan, you would have wanted to speak to Zoe all the time, it would just make it harder for her" Tom spoke up admitting the truth, I didn't think he'd have the guts. Dan doesn't speak again that shut him up for sure.

"Hey you ok Jade" Aneisha asks quietly but loud enough for everyone to here, once she had taken a sit next to me

"It's nothing" I say with a smile but she can see through me like glass** (it's a metaphor, it reminds me of TFIOS. You put the killing thing right between your teeth but you don't give it the power to do its killing) **

"You can tell us anything Jay" tom adds to the convo

"It's nothing" I say happier with another weak smile but again they all see through me

"You can't keep it bottled up inside" Says Aniesha

"I just miss my older sister that's all" I finally say

"What's her name?" asks Dan clearly not interested in this topic

"you have a sister" that's from Tom, obviously

"Charlie, she's 4 years older than me" I continue

"Wait did you just say your sister Charlie is 20 right" tom asked more interested now and before I could answer Dan says

"And I thought you were the smart one tom"

"You heard me correctly Tom" I say answering him, adding "And if you were wondering she's my half sister we have the same mum and why?"

"Because Zoe was last visiting her sister/clone Charlie. It could just be a coincidence tho" wait... what... that makes no sense

"Aren't their names only 3 or 4 letters long?" I ask curiously

"That's what I was thinking." Tom replied so quickly then continued with "what if she isn't a clone but the master minds daughter" no one spoke for what seems like 10 minutes

"Jay what's your mum's name? I'm going to search up your family tree and see if we're talking about the same girl" Tom spoke up

"my mum's name is Leesa McCulloch" I say replying to his question. After a few minutes of typing Tom looked up to us and nodded, meaning 1 Charlie was the master minds daughter 2 my half sister might be evil and Zoe's sister could of turned her in to KORPS.

"Tom you don't think Charlie could of turned Zoe in to KORPS?" I ask quietly so no one can hear us above the silence

"I don't know Jay if the master mind told her about his plan and Charlie wanted her dad in a body than possibly" he copied my tone

"So I have another sister "squealed Keri

"Yes you do Keri and did you seriously only figure that out now?" frustrated Dan answered and asked

"Yes" she answers confusedly

**Dan's POV**

I need to find Zoe. But while we have Keri, Libi and Kloe nothing should happen to her, I hope. Zoe's to kind, to fragile, to beautiful to hurt and if anything happens to her I will personally hurt whoever does anything to hurt her. Jade looks really sad for some reason, it must of been the topic they were talking about after Jade said she had a half sister. I walk up to her and ask ever so quietly

"What were you guys talking about" she started giggling softly trying to hide it from the others but she didn't hide it well enough because Aneisha pipes up

"What's so funny?, one minute your sad the next your laughing" she replies with

"It was giggling and does Dan ever listen to anything you guys talk about?"

"most of the time no" Says Tom with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "we were talking about Charlie being Jays, Zoe's, Keri's, Libi's, and Kloe's sister" his voice was now serious

"I have a plan" I say. It starts off with.

**Zoe's POV**

"WHERE'S K3R1" shouts the crime minister for the 15 time this hour

"I don't know who K3R1 is?" I say, I know Its Keri but she knows I use names not letters and numbers

"TELL ME WHERE K3... where Keri is" she has finally figured it out

"I don't know I Have only heard about her by my friend" she has given up, I can rest. You don't know how annoying someone is till you've had them shout the same thing over and over again for 6 hours straight.

I hope Dan, Aneisha and Tom will find me soon. I'm done with be held hostage by KORPS, I just want to go home.

**Charlie's POV**

What's wrong with me, am I good or evil. Zoe was really nice it was good to have a sister back in your life again but I want dad to have a body. After MI9 destroyed his body I have felt I need to give a pot of revenge back to them. I have more sisters I will find them and bring them to dad and KORPS, he will be in every country and with me all at the same time.

"Daughter how are you? You need a reward for bringing one of the vessels to me" Dad said in a congratulations type of voice

"Thanks dad" I have a plan "Dad I'm going to join MI9 and bring you the three other main vessels you need"

**Bam, wow Charlie's evil. Who would have thought, will she turn good and help MI high get Zoe back? Or will she bring the master mind Keri, Libi and Kloe? And what's Dan's plan? All will be revelled in the next 2 or 3 chapters **

**TJ : )**


	4. surprises, memories and Jails

**I'm soooooooooo sorryyy I haven't updated in what 3 weeks, a month, more? Well enjoy I'm sorry if it sucks :( but will update sooner next time **

**Dan's POV**

"Oh my god, guys come here" Tom said obviously shocked about something, I made my way over to the computer with the others. Tom turned around with a worried and shocked look on his face and said

"Charlies at St Hearts" there was a chorus of "what's" but all Jade did was, was, was nothing, all she did was sit on the nearest seat. Shocked. I could tell everyone was nervous to ask if Jade was okay because we all knew she wasn't. Keri got up and is walking over to her, this will end badly, she asked

"are you ok" Jade just sat there looking at Keri with a sad look in her eye and after about 2 minutes of this she burst into tears. Keri bent down and hugged her and Neesh soon followed, we could all tell this mission will be hard for her.

**Charlie's POV**

I'm at St Hearts, apparently K3R1 or as Zoe says Keri, she goes to school here. I will need to find her and somehow get her to come with me. This school is tiny it should be easy to find her.

Yes I have found her already but she's with friends and ... and... and Jade. I haven't spoken to Jade for 3 years, I wonder how she is what's she been up to. This is going to be way harder than I thought. It looks like Keri is her friend; I can't take a friend away from my little sis. Well I'm putting the mission behind me and catch up with her, and when she least expects it I will strike. Maw hahahaha.

"Jade" I cry out happily, she turns and sees me but then turns away sharply, whispering something to her friends she catches my eye then waves to them and heads the opposite way. What have I done to her to make her feel this way about me, I think it was me leaving all of a suddenly. I make my way up to her friends to ask where she when.

"Hi I'm Charlie Jade's half sister, do you know where she when?" i ask ever so kindly

"hi Charlie my names Dan and I don't know where she went" this blond hair boy said like he was aggravated

"Hi sorry about him, doesn't like new people. And all Jade said to us is she had some homework to do, when I see her next do you want me to tell her you're looking for her. Oh I'm Aneisha by the way and this is Keri"

**Dan's POV (again)**

After talking to Charlie, she doesn't seem that bad actually, it must be an act. We were walking back to HQ to talk to Jade, but I have a feeling someone is following us, I turn around slightly to see Charlie hiding behind the wall of our English classroom. I tap Neesh the Keri on their shoulders and point behind me to the wall and mouth 'Charlie' they nod Keri take out her phone looks at it like she's reading a text and says

"Jay says she is in the math room guys, I need to ask mr flatly something can you come with me, we can find her after"

"Sure. Come on Dan" Neesh says pulling my arm, once we arrive at Mr flatly's office we look around, no Charlie great. Once we arrived at the entrance to HQ, Neesh scanned her finger, Keri opened the door and I pulled the leaver. The doors opened we saw tom playing blade Quest and frank watching one of the computer screens. Frank probably herd the lift coz he turned around and said

"Someone find jade and bring her back here plz, she's in the girls' bathroom" Aneisha and Keri both just looked at each other till Keri spoke

"I'm not good with the 'are you okay' type stuff" Aneisha being the only girl left turned around and walked into the elevator

**Jade's POV**

Someone entered the toilets and said

"Jade, you ok? That's actually a really stupid question because you wouldn't be in here if you were. So come out and tell me what's wrong please Jay" it was Aneisha, I didn't say a word

"plz Jay we need your help with Dan's plan" she continued "we sent your sister to the math room as a way to stop her following us, what if she finds you soon and you accidently spill?"

I sigh and stand up unlocking the door Aneisha give me have sad/happy smile, I walk over to her and she gives me a friendly hug. We hurry back to HQ so Charlie won't see us. We grab everything we need for this mission and head to the gym, once there we hide in our places

**34 minutes later**

Charlie walks into the gym and looks around carefully then heads over the rope spider web in the left hand corner and starts to climb, I follow quietly and wait under the web. As planned Dan and Aneisha walk in front of the net so Charlie can see, Dan says quite bossily

"Hey can you come down here" she answers with

"Why?"

"Because we want to talk to you" says Aneisha, that's my queue I climb like a squirrel Dan told me once I'm the fastest in the school to climb all the way up and down in under 1 minute and this thing is pretty tall about 9 ½ meters tall, I'm am so silent that not even old school spy Dan can hear, which is really good. Once I'm at the top I say calmly and kindly

"Plz Charlie go with them" she jumps hearing me behind her

"Plz tell me ... You're not... MI9 ...too" wow I didn't think she cared that much. Let's have some fun with this even though she will be in an MI9 jail its worth it

"What's MI9" I say innocently

"Then why do you want me to go with them!?" quick angry surprised come back. Because... because... come on jay think

"I thought they were going to show you around the school" she believed it, wow

"can you show me around Jade instead?" if it will get you down then yes

"Sure" I say as happily as I can "we can catch up too" she nods and follows me down, once we're at the door I turn around to see Charlie collapse to the ground unconscious, that when I loose it

**Dan's POV **

I see Jade drop to the ground crying, this must have hit her hard. I look at Neesh she nods we run, me to Jade and Neesh to the unconscious Charlie

"Hey it's ok" I help her up and give her a hug, then take her back to base. Charlie is in the MI 9 prison and Jade still won't talk, after school she just when down to base and sat an stared at the blank computer screen its now 6 pm and she asked her mum (though text obviously) if she could stay at Keri's because she doesn't want to face her mum

**Next day **

I walk into base and see there is no Jade, I say hi to everyone and look at the computer screen that Toms on. They must of started a new mission before I got here, their trying to track her down, we probably have to question Charlie today. I hope we Zoe back soon I miss her.

"Dan" Neesh says snapping me out of my daydream

"Yer?" I question back at her

"Were going to question Charlie about Zoe, you coming?"

"Yer... of ...c...Course I... am" I stutter quite loudly. We leave Frank at base with Jade nowhere to be seen probably in a spare room in base sad and alone, poor jade I wish I could help in some way

**23minuets later**

We arrive at MI9 jail and Aneisha asks to see Charlie, she shows her MI9 badge and the lady tells us it's the 4th cell on the right. We're all quite on the short walk down the corridor, cell 3, cell 4, we turn into the small hallway and walk down to the bars with Charlie sitting there looking at the door, she smileswhen we walk in and asks

**Boom, that's the end of that chapter. You'll just have to wait for the next one and I will update sooner coz it's the holidays**

**And TJ out **


	5. Chapter 5 I just wanna

**Chapter 5 **

**I know it's been awhile but I will no bore you with my sorrys so please enjoy, it may be a little short though. Sorry.**

**Zoe's POV**

I hope Charlie hasn't got Keri yet; she hasn't been back in two weeks. The crime minister hasn't been in to talk to me either, so either my friends have Charlie in an MI9 prison or the crime minister and mastermind are out getting Keri from Charlie's information. I've been in this mouldy cell 3 weeks, waiting for my team and MI9 to rescue me. I'm hoping Charlies in the MI9 jail coz Dan will defiantly get her to spill where this KORPS base is, I am just hoping they do it fast. I just wanna be home in Dan's embrace with all my friends and sisters. The draft is so cold and I have nothing to put around me only what I had on when KORPS captured me, a medium blue long sleeve T shirt with the number 23 in red on the front, black jeggins and a pair of black boots that come to the middle of my calf. The food that they give me is disgusting, foul and horrible, it's like slop, thick, brown slop (**like the slop from series 4 Ep 5 don't cook now**).

**Dan's POV**

As soon as we walk in Charlie says

"Child spies, what are your missions? Asking for help in math?" she finishes laughing evilly, I don't get how Jade used to like her.

"We captured you didn't we" I come back with, maybe a little too much force, both girls look at me and I know to shut up

"We just want to ask you a few questions" Aneisha asks politely, Charlie nods as if to say continue. With a lot of anger I say

"WHERE'S THE BA..." I get to before Aneisha cuts me off saying

"Charlie could you plz tell us where the crime minister is keep Zoe?" Charlie looks at us weirdly saying quite innocently

"Who's Zoe?"This girl is getting on my nerves

"You might know her as V.9.5" Keri suddenly speaks up for the first time since we arrived. Zoe never speaks of her past in SKUL and what she use to be called, the green code on her arm is just another reminder but when she is 18 Zoe said she wants a tattoo to cover it, but not fully she wants to be reminded of how she survived all of that and how we meet. Keri bringing it up is like a slap in the face, we need to find Zoe and quickly.

"Ahhh, yes V.9.5 is such a fighter, she has such a temper. She on the last floor in the base, it has if I remember correctly 6 guards." Charlie says looking smug that we didn't get the information we wanted

"The guards are no problem, and we have truth gas if you don't want to tell us now" Keri can lie so well, I just hope it's enough to get her to spill. A look of shock crossed her face, but as quick as it came it left. She wouldn't answer our questions, we tried for half an hour. Failing Keri told her that she will have to spill eventually and with that we turn to walk through the door we entered.

"J45" Charlie spoke just above a whisper "watch your back" with that Aneisha placed a hand onto the distraught girls' shoulder, silently pleading Keri's body language didn't give away what emotions were displayed on the teens face.

**Rebekah: "what the bloody hell was that"**

**Lol only TVD fans will get good old Rebekah.**

**Any way with that there is a poll on profile that you guys can decide how long you want the chapters in this story to be, and depends how long the chapters will depend on how fast they come out. Plus if its short I will probably continue Family too. **

**JADE :) **


End file.
